


Roll Up

by thegreatgayjatsby



Category: Homestuck, MS Paint Adventures
Genre: Implied erisol - Freeform, M/M, Pole Dancing, Stripper!AU, pimplux and whoreidan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-03
Updated: 2014-06-03
Packaged: 2018-02-03 07:02:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1735454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegreatgayjatsby/pseuds/thegreatgayjatsby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Eridan reflects on his life as a pimp's stripper while pole-dancing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Roll Up

**Author's Note:**

> frick frack i did it again inspired by roll up by the ready set and mod sun

Your name is Eridan Ampora, and you have never been more at home then you are now. The cold metal pole slides between your thighs, and you keep your eyes fixed up on the stage lights. You know you look fucking starstruck, your lips plump and you hands above your hand, wrapped around the pole. 

You shift your hips a little and step forward, hooking your leg around the pole. You kick off, swing around, all 360 degrees, and that’s when you sense his eyes on you. You smile to yourself and climb, twisting again, until you can brace yourself to tip over, hanging as you spin slowly.

He smirks as you drop to the ground amongst applause of the crowd that’s surrounded your little paradise, and you blow a kiss at him. He nods slowly, and you shake your ass a little for your audience. You might be a hooker, but you’ve never like it more than now.


End file.
